


pee pee poo poo

by benny4eva, tesfayepopy



Category: penis music discussion
Genre: Multi, pee pee poo poo check
Language: Afrikaans
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benny4eva/pseuds/benny4eva, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tesfayepopy/pseuds/tesfayepopy
Comments: 20
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

ayo pee pee poo poo check. !!


	2. You stupid

what's 9 + 10 lol


	3. a big day

now watch me whip! (kill it!)  
now watch me nae nae (okay!)


	4. Super spreader?

more like pooper spreader


End file.
